Weird Al Yankovic (Party in the KND!)
Party in the KND! was a fictional song that was written and performed by king of Pop Weird Al Yankavic on April 2nd, 2011, about 8 years after the fall of the Kid Titans of Demoral, and 3 years after the Kids Next Door's retirement. The Musical was created as a tribute to Numbuh 41 of the Kid Titans of Demoral who swapped sides with the Kids Next Door before he was captured again and forced to work for the Kid Titans of Demoral again in early 2001. The music video was done in animation with the use of Cloudra Animations, in which Al animated himself and played as Numbuh 41 before and during the events of the K-Civil War from 1988 up to the year 2000. 'Lyrics' I moved out of Germany recently with a plain and simple dream Wanna join some brave kids and topple the evil adults (Whoah!!!) Those kids In the hard helmets with their matching battle armor where everything's is run by the hour Operatives got that swagger everyone's so strong and dagger I'm feeling nervous after my training but I'm really kinda wishing for a very important mission That's when the red alert came on the radio and I put my helmet on Got my battle armor on and I had my weapons drawn So I get my B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E my warfied lunch in a bag my classified dossier Messing with adults ant teens like yeah shredding the dreams of anything grown ups like yeah I memorized all the notes and blue prints I gotta construct right now Yeah it's a party in the KND Yeah it's a party in the KND I've done a couple of crazy things that I have since then regretted Like terminate some innocent Teenager who wasn't even doing anything wrong War erupted in 1991, find out about our adversary, will you? I'd tell you why but then I'd have to stun you You need a quickie confession? I was captured by the KND in 96 and began a friendly boarding session No hurry on that Kid Titans of Demoral dictator I'll deal with her later That's when he walked right in my laser sights and my spanker rifle was on and my spanker rifle was on and another target's punished Yeah we got our black ops all over the world from Kazakhstan to Bombay fighting for freedom like yeah punishing the Titans like yeah Interrogating the scum of the Earth we'll break 'em by the break of day Yeah it's a party in the KND Yeah it's a party in the KND Need a country Titan free? Look no further, we're your kids We've got snazzy vehicles and weapons and a better heart than the KTD's Better put your hands up and get in the H.O.R.N.E.T or else you'll get blown away Staging a coup like yeah brainwashing moles like yeah We refused to give up Even after the destruction of Moon Base 1 Yeah it's a party in the KND Yeah it's a party in the KND Music Video ''Trivia'' Category:Fictional Songs Category:2011 Era Music Category:Post K-Civil War Category:Post Kids Next Door Category:Songs created by Weird Al Yankovic Category:Songs Category:Post Kid Titans of Demoral